


don't kiss trainwrecks, don't kiss knives

by fantascination



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantascination/pseuds/fantascination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if he loved, he thinks he would love the spy. very short sniper/spy drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't kiss trainwrecks, don't kiss knives

the Sniper was raised knowing not to trust. It is a delicate, dangerous thing; it is giving somebody the ability to destroy you and then expecting them not to do it. he would never give anyone such a pleasure; if you were so inclined, you could say that he is too proud for trust.

  
It is somewhat comforting to know that the Spy has similar views. He is the pinnacle of mystery and distrust; Sniper has never even seen him without the balaclava, never seen his true face. He is as reluctant to trust as the sharpshooter is, and that’s what begins their connection.

Lust is very separate from trust; you do not have to have faith in someone to want them, and want the Spy, he does. He burns in his stomach and to think of him makes Sniper's fingers tingle. He has never looked at the French man with anything more than desire, and pleasure in the fact that he looks back, and it is enough.

But if he loved- if he was naive enough to be able to- he thinks he would love the Spy.

Spy, with his impeccably crisp suit and his cold, elegant manner, the mocking smirk that occasionally dances across his lips and the way he looks when he takes a drag on his cigarette. He thinks that if he were a normal person, he’d fall in love with the man, feel the soft warming in the pit of his stomach and feel dizzy and tremble whenever he so much as looks at him. Like a teenage girl.

But he doesn’t- because he isn’t a teenage girl, he’s a sniper in his thirties and what’s more, up to this point he’s been solidly asexual. There’s just something about him that gets beneath him.

 

he doesn’t love him; but in a twisted sort of way, he is his, and that is enough.


End file.
